H20: Just Add Winx a winx club and h2o crossover
by animalperson45
Summary: What if the winx when to Australia and went to Manko Island on a full moon. Read to find out. Better then it sounds.
1. Where to go?

"Hey girls, I have some big news! " yelled Stella as she entered the dorm room. "Hi Stella, what's the `big news`?" Roxy asked Stella. "I talked to Fargona (sorry if that is misspelled) and she said that we could have a vacation." Stella said. "Wait Stella does that include time out of classes for me?" Roxy asked " because last time you asked her for a vacation you forgot to ask about my classes". " Yes it does." Stella said proudly "I would not forget twice". Right then Flora entered the room. "Did I hear we have time off?" Flora asked. "Yes you heard correctly" Stella said. "Did you remember to ask about Roxy's classes?" Flora asked. "Yes I did" Stella said with an annoyed tone to her voice. "Can we go on a vacation this time and not just stay in Magix?" Bloom asked as she came out of her room. "Maybe we will" Stella responded. " Also did you remember to ask about roxy's classes?" bloom asked, "Last time you forgot". " Yes I would not forget twice!" Stella yelled. " Why is Stella yelling" Tecna asked as she walked into the room texting. " I'm mad that no one trusts me to remember stuff" Stella said. " I don't blame them" Aisha said as she plopped down on the couch. " Hey" Stella said in defense. "`Hey` is for horses not a word" Tecna said to Stella teasingly. " Hey, what are talking about?" Musa asked entering the dorm. " Going on a vacation" Tecna answered. "What, she doesn't get the whole `hey is for horses thing` but I do?" Stella asked Tecna angrily. Every one broke out laughing. "Ok, so where are we going to go?" asked Bloom. " Well how about Australia, I have always wanted to go there" Roxy said. " It has very grand beaches and has a nice surf. Plus it has great flora and fauna. Also it has warm enjoyable weather." Roxy explained. "I like it" Bloom and Stella said in agreement. "We like it" Tecna, Musa, and Aisha all said after talking it over. "Ok, so it's settled we are going to Australia" Roxy said. "What about my vote?" Flora asked. There was a silence then Stella asked Flora "So what is your vote?" "Oh, my vote is yes" flora said. "Yea, I need to go pack!" Stella yelled while franticly running off to her room to get packed. "Hey bloom, do you think you could ask the guys if they want to come?" Musa asked. "Sure thing" Bloom said in response. After Stella had a meltdown because she could not find what to pack, and had an even bigger meltdown because she found out that Brandon was coming 27 hours had past since Stella ran off to her room. "Ok, we leave in four hours so start packing and Stella stop freaking out" tecna said as she rolled her suitcases out into the common room of there dorm. Four hours past and every one was ready. The guys had come 15 minutes earlier. The Winx had the guys help with some of the bags, while Stella had Brandon take all 17 of her bags. When every one got on the air ship and they took off Stella screamed, "Next stop Australia".

I do not own winx club and/or h2o: just add water


	2. Just a bit of romance

"We are here" Timmy said. "Now to go get some sun" Stella said getting up. "Hold on Stell we still need to land" Tecna said. "You know Tecna, if you would just sit back here with us you would have more fun" Stella said. "Yea, I guess, but I'm the only one who knows how to help out of all of you girls" Tecna said in response. "Anyone can drive an airship" Stella said. "Oh is that right, so any time you could just jump out of one of the back seats and pilot this." Tecna said. "Point taken" said Stella. "Ok, now you can get out" said sky. After they got out they went to the hotel. " We are on fifth floor and are rooms a5 and b5" said Bloom. "Wait, how are we split-up?" asked Riven. "Girls in one room and boys in one" Bloom said. "Um, ok" Riven said in response. "Now lets go get unpacked and go to the beach!" Stella yelled as she was unpacking. About 20 minutes later they were on their way to the beach. "Hey Flora" said Helia. "Hey take a seat" said Flora patting an empty spot on the beach mat. "So, what do want to do on this vacation?" asked Helia "well, I want to go to Manko Island and check-out the scenery. Also I want to go to that juice bar called `Rickie's` down the beach" Responded Flora. "Hey look the sunset" Helia said. " You know if you make a wish at sunset it will come true" Flora said. "Make a wish" Flora said softly. "I don't need to, I already have you" said Helia. They shared a passionate kiss as the sun set.

I do not own winx club and/H2O: Just add Water


	3. Manko Island

"GET YOUR BUTTS UP NOW" Stella screamed to the top of her lungs. "Where does she store all of this energy?" Roxy asked "She hasn't slept in over two days!" "Maybe it's the strong sunlight, she is the fairy of the shining sun." Aisha responded. "Don't leave out princess of Solaria" Stella added in. "Stella we are all princesses" Aisha said. "I thought that Tecna wasn't a princess" Stella said a bit baffled. "Yes she is, she is the princess of Zenith" Aisha said. After Aisha gave Stella a talk about whose royalty and whose not, the girls went for a walk. "Hey guys how about we go for a hike on Manko Island?" Flora asked. "Sounds cool" Musa responded to the offer. "I'm with Musa" Bloom and Aisha said in agreement. "Sure, I will go" Tecna said. "NO WAY AM I GOING" Stella yelled "THERE ARE BUGS AND DURT AND MUD AND EWW" "Oh come on Stella I'm going" Roxy said trying to talk Stella into going. "No way am I going" Stella said. "Yes you are six beats one" Bloom said. "Stop being a smart" Stella was cut off by Musa saying "Stella, don't even finish that sentence" Once they were at Manko Island, Stella became more than a hand full. "My feet hurt" "There are too many bugs" "How long have we walking" Stella went on and on and on when finally Bloom just snapped "STELLA JUST SUT-UP" "Ok, ok I'll stop" Stella said. About three seconds later Stella fell into a mud puddle. "EWWWWW" Stella screamed "I'll help her up just go on, we will catch-up" Tecna said. "Ok, if you think you could handle her" Flora said. "Ok so we need to go across that stone in the water fall" Flora said when they reached it. As Flora was walking across she fall in a hole. "Oh my gosh, Flora are you ok" Roxy asked. "Yea, I'm fine" Flora responded. "lets help her up" Aisha said. While they where helping her up all four of them fell in. " now that's nice" Bloom said sarcastily. Then they heard some voices out side of the hole. "Ok Stell, we just need to go over that rock in the water fall" Tecna said. "No way am I going on that rock it is in a water fall, and water falls are called that for a reason" Stella said. "Oh come on, just walk and pretend like you are on the ground" Tecna said. "Ok, but you have to hold my hand" Stella said. "Fine" Tecna said very annoyed. As they where walking across the rock, Stella slipped down the hole. Tecna went down with her because she was holding her hand. "Hey, now the whole gang is down here" Flora said trying to enlighten the mood. "Well lets start walking, it looks like this leads somewhere" Aisha said. "Wait, why don't we just use our powers?" Stella asked. "We have all ready tried that, our powers don't work down here" Bloom said. After they were walking for about an hour and a half they found a cave with a pool in it. "Well this is the only way out" Tecna said. "No, I am not going to swim in these cloths!" Stella yelled. "Oh come on, we will fix you cloths with magic when we get back" Musa said. "Oh, ok I'll swim out" Stella said giving up. "On three, one, two, three" Roxy said. At the same time they all jumped in. The second the jumped in the full moon came over the cave and the water stated to sparkle. "Oh, sparkly" Stella said sounding dumb. "Well let's go" Flora said.

I do not own Winx Club and/or H2O: Just add Water


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

Sorry I have not up loaded in a while, my computer got a virus and I just go it fixed. I will up date soon.

Bye


	5. finding out

"Good morning people" Musa said as she entered the living area of the hotel room. "What are we doing today?" Stella asked. "Well I'm still creped out about last night" Tecna replied. "Me too" Bloom said in agreement. "Well I am going to take a bath" Aisha said. Three minutes later the rest of the girls herd a scream come from the bathroom. "Are you ok?" Flora asked."Um, I don't know how to answer that" Aisha said with a wiry tone to her voice. "Can you come here?" Aisha asked. "Um, sure" Flora said kind of weirdedout. "OH MY GOSH!" Flora yelled. "Girls, I think I know what that was last night at Manko Island" Flora said running into the living room. "What do you think it was?" Tecna asked. "Well come here" Flora responded. "Stella, go" Bloom said. Stella came back into the room with a surprised look on her face. "So, what was it?" Tecna asked. "Here, lets find out" Stella said spraying her with water. "What are you doing" Tecna asked standing up. About 10 seconds later she fell flat on her face. "What the heck!" Tecna yelled "what just happened?" "Um" Bloom said not sure what to say. Tecna than looked down her back and saw a purple tail with white seaweed like stuff around her waist. "STELLA, WHAT DID YOU DO!" Tecna yelled to the top of her lungs. "I did nothing, it was that cave last night" Stella replied. "Oh, and look in this mirror" she added on handing Tecna a mirror. When she looked in the mirror she saw that she had purple sparkly eye shadow and little swirled purple and gold designs. She also had a gold tiara with purple gems in her hair. "WHAT THE…" Tecna went on and on. "Wow, I did not know that Tecna would ever use that type of language" Bloom said. Just then the door to the hotel room got slammed open and Roxy walked in and saw Tecna. "Good to see that it happened to you too" she said. "Here, dry your self off" said Aisha as she gave Tecna a towel. 'How did you dry off so fast?" asked Musa. "Oh, hey Musa, I forget you were here" said Stella. "Well, too answer Musa's question, I do not know" Aisha said. "All I did was hold my hand over the tail and the water started to steam". "Ok first thing first, did this happen to us too?" Musa asked. "If it did, I hope that my snookums doesn't care!" Stella yelled. "Ok well how do we find out if it did?" Asked Roxy. "What happened for Aisha and Tecna to turn into mermaids?" asked Bloom. "Wait, that happened to me too" said Roxy. "It did, well what did you do" Bloom asked. "I left for an early morning swim and when I got in the water that happened" Said Roxy pointing to Tecna who was still trying to dry her self off. "What is taking you so long" Stella asked Tecna. "I don't know, all I am doing is using the towel but I feel a lot colder and the water Is not coming off" Tecna replied. "Here, let me try something" Aisha said as she held her hand over Tecna's tail and the water started to steam. "Wow, I think that has something to do with the whole mermaid thing" said Stella. "Ok, back to how they are mermaids" said Flora trying to get back on topic. For a moment every one was thinking in till Stella stood up and screamed "WATER". "Say what" Musa said. "Water, they all had water on them when they turned in to mermaids" explained Stella. "That's why I sprayed Tecna with water to see I was correct". "Ok, tonight we will to the beach and see if this happened to all of us" Bloom said.


End file.
